


Time traveling

by StirrupEmotions



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Other, god why does mon-el still exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StirrupEmotions/pseuds/StirrupEmotions
Summary: Comet finds out that Kara is going to get ASSASSINATED and rushes to warn her before Season 2 can start and ruin the show.





	

“Oh my god!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!11!!!!!!one!!!1” yelled Kara while walking up to the pod. She only had to walk two steps though, because the pod had crash landed and almost squished her face in. However this fact was irrelevant and was only being mentioned to increase suspense. “Just who r u now?”

She reached for the handle to open the pod, except before she could touch it, a giant creature fell from the sky and crushed it and all of its disgusting, squishy mayonnaise contents.

“Dude!” yelled the creature. It was a horse. A beauty-full magical horse.

“Comet!” said Kara in a monotone voice, because apparently she got monotone whenever she was excited. “What r u doing here!”

 “I was bored and wanted to watch something so cringe-inducing that I would want to claw my eyes out,” Comet stated matter-of-factly.

“But you’re a horse,” Kara said, confused. “Horses do not have claws.”

“You’re right, I am a horse,” the horse said hoarsely.

“Oh,” said Kara.

“Anyways,” said Comet. “I found this really trash bag show called the See Double You, or something like that. And I saw…terrible things! I saw your future.”

“Yew saw my future?” Kara asked, shocked.

“I did,” said Comet gravely.

“Wait one (1) second,” Kara said, putting a hand up. “Oh god, it smells terrible here. Like dead frat boy.”

“With a hint of show-overtaking douchebag,” added Comet, lifting his head in the air so he could get a better whiff.

“And sexism,” said Kara.

“And salmonella,” said Comet.

“Let’s move to a better location to talk,” said Kara, scrunching up her face in disgust.

So they flew to a safer place, leaving behind the crushed pod. Mayonnaise leaked out its broken glass. The air reeked of character assassination.

“Anyways I just saved you from your terrible fate,” said Comet while they were in the air.

“Damn. Thanks,” said Kara. “I’m glad that my character’s not the one who gets assassinated in this universe.”

“Me too,” Comet agreed. “Also, let’s get married.”

“k.”

They crashed straight through the windows of the DEO, showering everyone in a fine layer of dusted glass.

“What the fuck,” said Alex.

the end

**Author's Note:**

> hey kids karamet >>>>>>>>> karamel


End file.
